


Passing Morning

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Broken Bones, Interspecies Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] There's no one to see today, nowhere to be. All the better to spend a nice morning together.





	Passing Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tokala belongs to my RP partner, and represents the Third Human. This drabble is set in an alternate universe post-pacifist run.

“alright, kid, go easy on me…” He’s grown used to me callin’ him that, but he’s no kid anymore. He’s become tall and handsome, and I gotta look up when I talk to him now, just like I do with my bro. Layin’ in bed like this, it’s easier to forget, but I’m reminded when he lies atop me. The weight of his chest presses down on my ribs.

He kisses my teeth and laughs. “When don’t I?” he asks. “We’ve done this before. You’re gonna be alright, sugarskull.” For a human, these past fifteen years must’ve felt like a long time, but for me, it’s like only a couple days ago he was still just a kid. He senses my unease and strokes his hands along the sides of my ribcage while he trails more kisses over my face. His fingertips tease in the intercostal spaces along the way.

I can’t help but groan under his touch. “unnnh, tokala…” I open my legs for him so he can settle comfortably between. Never thought I’d be the kinda monster that needs foreplay. The longer he lingers, the more I can take in his scent…Though it’s definitely different from when he was younger, it still smells like him. Unmistakeably my human. His kisses trace the underside of my jaw and I lean my head back. I submit. I can’t deny him – hell, I don’t want to. “please, more…”

My human gives me one last kiss just above my nasal cavity before he rises to his knees. “You ready, bud?” I nod and conjure the hole he’s been waitin’ for, then lift my legs so he can guide them around his waist. “Good boy…” here purrs. He lifts one of my legs higher, and I feel his lips press on the tibia. “I’ll take good care of you.” I’m a sucker for him when he’s sweet like this. Can’t do anythin’ about it. My body doesn’t resist at all when the blunt head of his cock rubs against my hole. I’m no human, so while the ectoplasmic muscle can be, uh, manually prepared, makin’ me want it enough works just as well. And right now, I definitely want it. “Already loosened up? Geez, you’re eager~” he teases.

“don’t stop…put it in me, please?” I arch my back and roll my skull to the side so I can nuzzle the pillow beneath it. “i want you…” He leans his whole body forward, slowly settlin’ down on me again. The advance makes his dick start sinkin’ inside. “nnh, yeah…ohh, kid, just like that…” I say, breathless. His forehead rests a moment on my sternum, at least until he finds a lazy, comfortable pace. He’s in no hurry. I love it.

After a few long minutes of milkin’ moans from me with slow, filling thrusts, his tongue slides against my bones. It travels up the breastbone before branchin’ off to one of the ribs. Every move of that muscle, every cooling trail of saliva registers intensely in my oversensitised mind. I can’t resist archin’ up against him. “Mm, I love how you squirm, Sans… Let’s see if I can make you come without having you conjure that cute little dick of yours~” His hot breath makes me shudder and his words cause heat to build in my pelvis. The thrusts come quicker, but only to distract me; while I’m too busy savouring that firm flesh stretchin’ me open, I don’t notice that his mouth has travelled to my notched rib, nor do I notice him testin’ it with his tongue.

I **do** notice the bite that splits it in half again.

“ffffuck, ah!” Blood starts leakin’ out right away, but my human laps it right up even as he picks up the pace again. Light dances in my vision. I wasn’t braced for pain, so it sears right through my body and pools in my pubic bones just the same as pleasure. “harder…!” Even I’m not sure which I want more of. Does it matter if it excites me just the same? His teeth take hold of one of the broken rib-ends and he fuckin’ tugs like some animal. “aaah, yes!” It hurts like hell, but knowin’ he’s renewing his mark on me… My blood’s boilin’, my eyes are startin’ to lose focus, and fightin’ off orgasm is gettin’ harder and harder with every thrust. “tokala! tokala, gods, i can’t…”

He lifts his head from the split bone and nuzzles me with this devious little grin on his face. “If you can’t, then don’t. Come for me, sugarskull~”

His voice gives me that last push I need. My legs cling tight around his waist to pull him in and I try lookin’ up at his face, but a particularly hard thrust knocks my pupils up to the top of my sockets. “oh! i’m s-so close! tokala, yes! fuck…ah…mmph, a-ah…unhh, yeah~!” Tremors rack my body as orgasm jolts through like a bolt of lightning. My hole tightens and squeezes around him, beggin’ to be used. He’s not shy about doin’ so. His cock twitches against my walls as it empties his load inside, all sticky and hot. He’s stopped movin’, so I grind my pelvis against his firm hips to try and squeeze every last bit from him that I can.

He shudders and exhales hard, then settles his full weight on me at last. I’m able to finally wrap my arms around my lover and hold him close. My legs won’t be lettin’ him go anytime soon, either - with any luck, I might be able to get ‘em to go again. Even now that he’s older, he almost never fucks me, so I’m sure to savour every second. “i love you, kid…you feel so good…” I mumble.

He plants a smooch right on my forehead. “I love you too, Sans…Now, why don’t we cuddle a little while? Nobody’s expecting us today…”

“mmh,” I grunt in response. Doesn’t have to tell me twice. Right now, that sounds like music to my ears.


End file.
